someone to call home
by Andie Leigh
Summary: A oneshot in which bellarke gets a very-much deserved happy ending. (Some jactavia- mentioned)


**someone to call home**

**a bellarke oneshot ~**

**_(In which the 100 were not taken to any place by the mountain men, because I am not smart enough to work that into this. The ship with all the ark residents landed much farther away than in the show, and there was no big grounder attack. No camp blown up- and Octavia and Monty are still there.)_**

Clarke stared wistfully at the old oak, remembering all the memories she'd made here.

The surviving members of the ark had reached the earth 10 years ago, but it had taken a while for the delinquents and the members of the ark to actually meet again. The earth, they knew, was huge, but to truly understand just how vast it was, she thought, you had to walk across every grass patch, every broken twig, every splatter of mud, having only the hope of reaching a final destination, somewhere to call home.

She'd be thrilled to see her mother alive- of course she had, but the hurt had still been there, her mother _had _been responsible for her father's death, and no matter Clarke loved her, every time she would look into her eyes, she'd see the echo of her father's staring back at her.

They had tried to rebuild their society on earth, but how could they? With the constant threat of grounders- people who knew the earth much better than they could ever hope to, who understood its ways, both good and bad.

It'd been a wonder they'd lasted through that year, the remaining of the 100. The grounder had been merciless with their attacks, they'd come while they slept, and if by some miracle, they'd been able to fend them off for the night, save a few more lives, then they would strike again in the following days, while they were at the weakest. Only the strongest had survived, and heartbreakingly- Monty hadn't been one of them.

Jasper had wept for days after his death; he wouldn't let anyone touch either of them, begging his friend to return to him from whatever dark place he had ascended to.

There had been days, Clarke admitted, where she wondered if it would be easier to simply succumb to the darkness that grew larger each day. With each passing day, survival became harder, and she wished for the days when acid fog and approaching winter had worried them the most.

She'd fallen into a depression so deep that she only crawled out of when the residents of the ark arrived.

Many of them had perished too, travelling on stomachs only a quarter full- with nuts, or berries. Abby had not perished, and was one of the only reasons that half of them got there- her medical experience had kept them alive.

Everything had improved from their arrival. Only days after they had come, a messenger of the water people had arrived.

The water people were people of peace, and did not approve of the raging attack on the 100. They offered their services to help, though warned they would not be of much assistance if it came down to a war- they were not fighters.

They really had nothing to lose- they were at war already- and they were losing.

Most of the 100 had not been optimistic about their chances of living, and so, while the water people debated with the grounders concerning the 100, they spent these days, this little time, in surrounding themselves with people they loved, and in their own way, gave up on the fight.

Bellamy and Clarke had refused. She had survived the year, she knew she could survive this. They spent late, long nights leaning over maps, debating heatedly about what they should do, if the grounders were to refuse a peace treaty.

Clarke couldn't help but smile again at the memories of those nights.

_"Tell me you're kidding." She'd spoke, her eyebrows knitted together, giving him a look as though she were speaking to nothing more than a child._

_"It's a good plan!" He'd jumped to his own defence, very quickly._

_"No, no it's not! Those people out there- they are __**not**__ warriors, Bellamy! We can't just-"_

_"So we train them! You're the one that said we needed as many warriors as possible, Clarke!"_

_"Don't turn my own words against me!"_

_"You're not listening to what I'm saying- you're leaving me no choice!" He'd growled._

_"I am listening, but it's stupid, is what I'm trying to tell you."_

_"It is not!"_

_"It is too!"_

_"It's not!"_

_"It is!"_

They'd bickered for hours, like little children, but in the end, a plan of attack hadn't been needed, as, by some miracle, the grounders _had _agreed to a peace treaty of the 100, and Clarke didn't know what the water people had said to them, but it'd definitely done the trick.

She'd actually embraced Bellamy when they got news of the treaty, though they'd both pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

The grounders helped them to build up their camp again, and in time, they were able to both expand their homes, so that they eventually meshed together, to form one big city.

It hadn't been easy, working alongside people that just weeks ago wanted you dead, but both races had to come to terms with it, and try to at least tolerate one another.

Relationships were both broken and created throughout the years. Whatever Clarke and Finn had, had fizzled out quickly when they actually attempted a relationship. Finn always wanted to try more things together, to be with her more, but Clarke had been elected as a representative on the council, (which eventually really hadn't lasted too long) which meant she spent many long hours debating with other council members. In the end, whatever love that had bloomed in between them died quickly, but they parted as friends.

Raven refused to take Finn back, and though it was clear she loved him, it was also clear that she had been hurt, and as the saying goes, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.

Oh, Raven bought the hell alright.

Octavia and Lincoln, though they too loved each other deeply, ended up being just too different for one another, and were broke apart, in the brave new world.

In time, they got over each other- Lincoln married a grounder woman, and they had four children, and Octavia eventually succumbed to her growing feelings for Jasper, as which were made clear, on one night when a girl tried to get just a bit too friendly with Jasper, and Octavia was able to jealously announce that Jasper was her boyfriend- though no clear statement had been made before.

Not that he minded, he'd been in love with her for years.

Clarke smiled as she remembered their small wedding ceremony here, where Jasper had sprinkled Monty's ashes, by the big oak tree.

The oak had been there longer than the some of the grounders had, and it held a special place in her heart.

Jasper and Octavia's wedding.

The sprinkling of Monty's ashes.

Her mother's funeral.

The first ever council meeting.

All these memories, all by the oak tree, and though not all of them good, all of them important, all of them significant to the growth as Clarke as a person. They'd all moulded her into the person she was, and she found, she liked this person.

Something attached itself to her legs.

"MOOOOOOOOM! Daddy's being mean again!"

Clarke looked down at her daughter, smiling softy as the splattering of her freckles, her light brown hair, and her own blue eyes, blinking up at her.

"Oh, what's he done now?" She cooed, smoothing down her curls.

"He laughed when I was mean to him, I was so mad mommy, and he laughed!" She huffed angrily, and Clarke could definitely understand her daughter's fury.

He really _was _annoying.

"Why were you mad, honey?" she asked, bending down to her daughters level.

"HE TOOK BOO-BEAR."

Well.

Shouldn't have taken boo-bear.

Man, was he going to come to regret that.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER MOM, SHE'S FIBBING!"

Clarke turned around at the sound of her son's voice.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Was all that the brown-hair girl said to her older brother, crossing her arms in frustration.

Bellamy laughed, appearing beside his son, and holding boo-bear in a single palm.

"WHO'S FIBBING NOW, HUH, DWEEB? HUH?!"

"YOU DESREVED IT, CRELIA! YOU WERE BEING CHEEKY!"

"DID NOT MADDOX! MOOOOMMY TELL THEM!" Crelia yelled, tugging at her mother's sleeve.

This was always how it went, father and son, against mother and daughter.

Clarke opened her palm expectantly, eyes challenging her son and husband.

"You give me boo-bear, and you can walk out of here right now, no trouble."

"And if not?" Bellamy countered quickly, raising his eyebrows playfully at them, wedding band catching the setting sun as he pulled the bear closer to his body.

Clarke and Crelia shared a look.

"Then we take it by force." Clarke said, mirth underling the seriousness in her tone.

Bellamy and Maddox gave almost identical grins, and it was father that spoke first.

"Bring it, princess."

And so ensued the deadliest tickle battle ever, with Clarke mercilessly pinching at her son's sides, and Crelia and Bellamy locked in a heated battle of 'get-that-bear-before-they-can-oh-crap-tickle-quickly.'

Eventually, Maddox slipped away from Clarke screaming , "BACKUP, WE NEED BACKUP!" and Clarke and Crelia both focused on Bellamy.

They laughed and laughed, until Crelia ran away, boo-bear in hand, and Bellamy lifted Clarke as she begged him to stop.

She swiped at his leg with her foot in an attempt to be released, and he doged quickly, but was sent tumbling backwards, Clarke on top of him.

"Oh, looked what happened. What an awkward position we've found ourselves in." Bellamy spoke, a fake gasp behind his words.

His hands lay dangerously low on her back, their feet tangled messily together, and the only way Clarke could take away the smirk that lay on his lips was to kiss it off.

He kept smirking, anyway.

Bastard.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Crelia and Maddox returned, both with two new team members. Octavia and Raven for the girls, and Jasper and Finn for the boys.

They laughed all night, and the newly-found grass stains in the morning, well they were definitely worth it.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
